full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
James Talbot
James 'Jimmy' Talbot is the missing cousin of Peter and Riley Talbot , as well as the third known grandson of Sir John Talbot . Adopted into the forest by a female werewolf and turned to save him, he was raised in through the jungle. Due to a shortage of their kind, James sought out to try and make more Lycans like he and his sister, Hayata , to save the Lycans in the forest. Along the way he met Sarah Porters: an orphan much like him, along with others that he manages to sneak out, and to turn with various teeth that he saved from the years from different weres, making him the Alpha of a whole new Oregon Pack. Characteristics *'Name': James Talbot *'Age': 5 later on 16 *'Hair': Orange Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': the forest, exploring, his family (biological and adopted), berries and fish, Sarah as his first female friend *'Dislikes': his friends getting hurt, losing his family, Mor'Du, Una, Malcom Darwin (rival alpha of rival pack) *'Family': Mother and Father (deceased), Hayata (adopted big sister), Peter Talbot and Riley Talbot (cousins/unknown at the time) Appearance Human Before his transformation, James was a male Caucasian sixteen year old orange red-headed with his hair scruffy and messy, with a lean frame but not powerful, and brown eyes. He wore a baggy blue t-shirt with blue jeans, black and white sneakers, with a khaki baggy hoodie jacket, with a blue and white backpack. Lycan Jungle Attire Pack Attire After finding new materials from another freighter ship, James gets a new outfit. It’s a black-colored wetsuit, with a zipper from the neck to the bellybutton, short sleeves ending above the elbows, and the legs ending above the knee ends, and ended with red spandex band with yellow buckles. A red turtleneck, and a red line going down from his neck to his inner thighs. He also had a black and red utility belt, with a black and red backpack. His shirt now had a red and black hoodie. He had black spandex sock-like footwear with upper red greave and knee armor guards, along with red ankle guards, and on his shoulders, red shoulder guards. He also had black fingerless gloves up to his elbows with red forearm guards and back hand guards too. Background James Talbot became an orphan when his parents were caught in a car crash entering the forests of Oregon. Almost left for dead, bleeding to death, he was scooped up by a female werewolf named Hayata, who bit and turned him to save his life. When the first full moon arose, and his transformation began, Hayata eased him to show that even though he was changed in the outside, inside he was still the same boy. James immediately and quickly adapted to this, as he was filled with joy, and he and Hayata had made a life together in the forests. For eleven years, he and Hayata had lived deep within the uncharted parts of the forest. Their own private haven from the rest of the outside of the development, hidden in the mountainous forest areas nestled at the base of the mountains, where none of the developers dared to trek. Although he was happy, he and Hayata were the only werewolves in the area. In fact, they were the only werecreatures around. Hayata had told him stories that the forest was welcomed and home to dozens of werecreatures. In fact, James had made it a hobby in collecting the fangs of those that had either removed them to grow new ones, for the teeth still held the power of the transformation. Then one day, whilst transformed and running and jumping through the forest, he stopped as he came by a bus that had just been thrown off the road. The driver unconscious and knocked out, there were kids his age, older and younger, gathered around. Apparently they were part of an orphanage. But one of them caught his attention; a young raven-haired girl of a beauty, who wandered away from the group in search of some food. When she was alone and lost in the woods, James thought it would be the perfect chance to meet with her. However, Mor’Du, a giant werebear that had lost the ability to change back, as well as his sense of mind, attacked her and was about to kill her had James not leapt into action to trick the bear away. Once the girl was settled down, she and James had met the first time, eye-to-eye. Not wanting to freak her out, he transformed back into human form to ease her. Unfortunately, it did little to calm her down, as he did so, he was naked in his human form. However, after hiding in the bushes, the two were able to get to know one another, as each had told them of how their families were taken from them at young ages. Sarah seemed to find the fact that he was a werewolf to be quite exciting and easily befriended the boy, though still got embarrassed when she saw him in the nude. Once he returned home, he told Hayata about the situation, and that they were all orphans and their driver was knocked out. She decided it might be a good idea to bring them into their valley, to once again start a were community. But she warned him to only choose those who wanted to come and not force them to do so, to which he agreed. Later that night, James went to the site, meeting up with Sarah again, as he asked if he could talk to everyone. Once everyone was gathered around, and befriending James, he told them what he was and showed them proof. Some were spooked while others thought it was cool. He then said that if they had nowhere else to go when or if the search party was coming for them, they were more than willing to stay with him and his sister, and if they wanted to they could become Weres like him and her. A few were a bit hesitant to the idea, but Sarah was the first to volunteer, taking his hand in hers to show that she wasn’t afraid of this idea. Once they was seen and their fears put to rest, the students on the bus decided to journey along with James and Sara: all 31 of them. Once they reached the valley, they felt like they were home, and James felt like he had gained a bigger family. Though breaking the news of freely being naked was a bit too much on their decision plate. But once they decided on what to be turned, a new community was open within the Hidden Forest, and James would learn to become a great Alpha. The news of a pack in the forests were not unheard by Amy Rosen who personally visited the Oregon Pack and offered them a place to live in her hot springs. The group unanimously accepted and also found new jobs working at the Sakura Spa Hot Springs, along with a new home. Personality Even at a young age, James is incredibly adventurous and daring. His favorite activities include fooling hunters, exploring and running through the forest, swimming, and hearing Sarah’s stories. Despite his teenager age, James can be rather impractical and conceited at times, but when it comes to rescuing his friends, he is far more mature than any adult can be. One of the many things James discards is the outside world which limits freedom. This drove him to create a pack community of teens like him. One can say James stands as a big brother figure for the group as well. Despite being heroic and charming, James can be quite cocky, especially when showing off to a girl as pretty as Sarah. And as such, he enjoys goofing off, and parties with his friends. Even so, James can also be very adult. Despite proclaiming his hatred for the outside world with great intensity, James eventually comes to put his more childlike nature aside, for the sake of protecting Sarah, Belle, and his newfound friends. With this, he brings himself to serve as a more adult figure, by risking his life for the sake of his loved ones. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Alpha Werewolf' *'Absorption' Skills *'Survival Skills' *'Knife Fighting' Equipment *'Backpack' Relationships James's Relationships Gallery James Talbot, forest casual and anatomy NFSW.JPG|Forest Casual and Anatomy James Talbot, Lycan form.JPG|Lycan form Voice Actor Jesse McCartney Trivia *James is based on the main male character of Peter Pan. *James's theme song is Here's to never growing up performed by Nightcore Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Talbot Family Category:Maxanimal Pack Category:World of Eden Tribes